Inu's are Yummy!
by Sweet Cyanide Soda
Summary: Sexiness, life, death, humor here it all is for you compacted into this oneshot. Kagome finally gets a taste of her yummy Inu. Can he survive the outcome? Just read it..


A/N: Ok, well, this is my first fanfiction. I thought it was OK soI hope youdo too.I wrote it on an odd whim after a conversation I had with a friend of mine.(Poor Spuds! -o-,) Just so you know this storyis not for thedevout Inuyasha fan. It has character death, nothing serious or it wouldn't be comedy, but Idon't feel likegetting flamed so I thought I would mention it.XD

"This is the end for you, Inuyasha." Triode said sending a powerful blast of energy from his middle head in Inuyasha's direction.

"So you think you can kill me with that weak attack, huh? Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled as he sent his attack straight at Triodes'.

Kagome and the others stood back watching, hoping for the best. As the attacks hit each other there was a large explosion and everyone was knocked out.

………………………………………..

"Where are we?" Sango murmured to herself she had been the first to wake up having been farthest from the blast.

They were utterly and completely surrounded by nothing. Not a void but it might as well have been. The land was nothing but a vast desert; all Sango could see was sand.

"Ugh…"

Sango turned around to see Kagome getting up.

"What happened?" Kagome said holding her head.

"I'm not sure but the force of the blast seems to have transported us here."

"Where is here?" She said looking around before spotting the others. "Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side.

"Everyone is fine, at least physically, I checked them all over."

Kagome blushed at the fact that she hadn't even thought about checking on anyone else.

It wasn't long before they were all up and just as Sango said they were all fine, although they still had wounds from the battle.

"How are we ever going to get back? We don't even know where we are now." Kagome whined.

"If only Kirara was here we could ride her to the nearest village." Said Sango

"Or if Shippou was here he could change into something useful." Miroku interjected

"There is no use complaining about what we don't have lets start walking and hope we run into a village soon." Said Inuyasha agitated at their whining.

Kagome didn't mention the fact that she was sure there were probably no villages anywhere near.

"What is this place? I've never been nor heard of anything like it. Nothing but sand and the days are suffocatingly hot while the nights are freezing." Sango rasped. They had been walking for days without finding anything remotely inhabited. The only thing they had had to eat had been an odd spiked plant and a few lizards.

Inuyasha was the only one who was faring well in these conditions but only slightly.

Three more days passed and they were all starving and desperate.

"Come on you guys we have to run into a village soon." Inuyasha encouraged.

They all just stared at him with an odd look in their eyes.

_Hmm, I wonder if you can eat demons/_

_Do dog demons taste like dogs?_

"Inuyasha looks so good I could eat him up." Thought Kagome only she ended up saying it out loud.

The others looked at her with a sort of understanding while Inuyasha stared in confusion.

"I think you are loosing it Kagome you sound more perverted than Miroku."

Kagome got up and started to slowly walk towards Inuyasha her hands behind her back. When she reached him she leaned in for a kiss and stabbed him with a sacred arrow. Sango was the next to attack. She threw her not even waiting for Kagome to move away. Luckily for Kagome she moved just in time but Inuyasha was not so lucky hurt and confused he took the blow straight to his back knocking him down. Miroku jumped into the fray began to gnaw on Inuyasha's leg breaking the skin. Soon all three of them had jumped on the poor Inu Kagome stabbing him furiously with her arrows before throwing them away to try Miroku's way.

10 minutes later Kagome came back to herself.

"Stop you guys!'

"What?"

"You're not regretting the decision are you?"

"Yes, we should cook him before we eat him."

"Oh yeah. "

"Start the fire!"

And that was the end of the series because Naraku took over the world. So Kagome ruined our future by going back into the past. What a bitch.

The End

Ok now you know what I want. So give it to me baby, uh huh uh huh. Ok yea I'll stop now. lol. Review. I made the story short so you have time to. You review and I will upload my other story. Or write another. shameless begging


End file.
